Field of the Invention
The disclosed technology relates generally to devices comprising conductive polymers and more particularly to tag devices comprising a redox-active polymer film, and method of using and manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Conductive structures made from conductive polymer films are used in a wide variety of applications and often offer advantages over their metallic counterparts. For example, conductive structures made from conductive polymers can offer advantages in cost, flexibility, weight, form factor and ease of manufacturing to name a few. For example, conductive structures made from conductive polymer films can be used for connecting, fastening and electromagnetic shielding, to name a few applications. Some conductive polymers comprise conjugated double bonds which provide the electronic conduction. Redox-active polymers are conducting polymers comprising functional groups capable of reversibly transitioning between at least two oxidation states wherein the transition between states occurs through oxidation (i.e. electron loss) and reduction (i.e. electron gain) processes. In addition to redox activity provided by the redox center, some redox-active polymers may be electrically conductive through the polymer chain (e.g. polyaniline).